The Mechanics of Getting What You Want
by BloodOfBeautifulDreamers
Summary: "I am not a prostitute." He crossed his arms, "And what do you call sleeping with men for money?" She rolled her eyes,"Please, sleeping is the last thing on our minds." "Do you even care that some of them are married, Rose?" "Why should I? I'm not the one cheating." All human. Rosalie/Emmett
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Rosalie just wants to make it to the top. Sure, that may involve sleeping with some men along the way, even some not so single, but as long as she gets what she wants, it doesn't matter right? Even though Emmett lives in a small house and works managing a stable, life is good, and simple. What else could he possibly need?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <strong>

I carefully pried his sweaty arm off of me, and slowly untangled myself from the messy sheets. I rolled my eyes at his naked back before making my way across the room toward my old clothes from the night before and the extra dress I brought, Rosalie Hale _does not_ do the walk of shame. I scooped them up quickly, dark wood floor cold on my feet so early in the morning. I couldn't wait to get home and take a shower, he was fat and hairy and any other vile words I could come up with. You'd think when someone's so repulsive they'd make up with by being amazing in bed, but no, I didn't even get off, he barely lasted a few minutes.

Stepping into the bathroom I pulled the door closed firmly behind me, before turning on the light. I had no intention of him waking up before I left. I couldn't let him get too greedy; after all I still had to make him work for it, I knew for a fact once he thought he supposedly 'had me' his interest would fade fast, and I couldn't let that happen.

Holding the shimmery black dress out I stepped into it before shimmying it up my body sans underwear. I didn't see a need for them when I was making my outfit selection, they'd be coming off anyway. I adjusted the dress near the top, thankful they were big enough to hold up the strapless dress. It really pissed me off half the men I fucked thought they were fake, please, I was born with all the assets I had, no knife or implant could replicate me. Was I vain? Yes. Arrogant? Yes. Apparently I was considered a bitch because I knew how beautiful I was and didn't deny it. It wasn't my fault two ugly fucks decided to have sex and procreate and some girls turned out hideous. A little makeup goes a long way, even for the ugly girls.

I leaned forward, reapplying my bright red lipstick in the mirror, using my pinkie to wipe away a slight smear on the edge of my lip. I smiled into the mirror when I was down and finger combed my hair, letting the blonde strands fall over one shoulder. Satisfied, I flicked the light off and thrust my purse onto my shoulder and stepped out the bathroom, silver pumps dangling from my fingers, I'd wait to put them on till I was outside, the guy was such a womanizer he'd recognize the clacking of heels from another room.

I pushed open the bedroom door and paused briefly in the hall looking at the brunette woman in the wedding photo. Her smile was huge, looking the best she ever would in her life. I traced the edge of the frame, feeling the raised areas under the pad of my finger as I eyed the woman. Too bad her husband was fucking me every time she went out of town. The giant rocks in my ear pushed out any guilt I would have felt for sleeping with a married man. Actually, I thought dropping my hand and heading for the door, guilt never even came up in my thoughts. It wasn't my fault she couldn't keep her husband's attention so his eyes wouldn't wander.

I pulled out my phone, scrolling through the contacts as I shut the door behind me. The names of men were endless of who would give me money or jewels in return for a few nights of fucking, but I went straight to one. My boss. His wife was visiting her grandmother in a few weeks. After all, jewels and money could only get me so much, if I got the promotion I'd been desperately seeking for the past two years I wouldn't need the men anymore anyway. Yeah, I'd probably have to fuck my boss till he was shriveled up and dead, but I was fine with that, as long as it got me what I wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> First Twilight fanfic, and this idea would _not_ leave me. :) But, here's the prologue, and I know Rosalie is a bit egotistical right now, but that's the point. She'll eventually get better. With the help of Emmett of course. First chapter will be up soon, let me know what you think!


	2. 1 You Look Better When I'm Drunk

**One: You Look Better When I'm Drunk**

I dropped another spoonful of sugar into the milky coffee, the spoon making a little tinkling sound each time I stirred it. Satisfied that each grain was fully melted, I tapped the small spoon lightly on the edge of the cup and set it carefully on my napkin.

"And then, he had the nerve to wear the white pants after I specifically told him not to. Why did I marry such a- Rosalie are you listening to me? Rose. _Rosalie!_"

I dragged my eyes across the table to the petite, raven haired chatter box.

"I warned you not to marry him. And then you forced me to be a Maid Of Honor, with _Bella_ no less." I drank some of the coffee, warmth from the hot liquid spreading through my chest.

"Rosalie! That's your brother you know, and twin no less!" Alice threw up her hands, the sparkling diamond on her left hand glittering in the morning light. "And Bella's my best friend too! You'd think after all these years you'd finally warm up to her!"

"Doesn't make him any less of an idiot." I rolled my eyes at her, and then curled my lip. "And I'll never understand your tolerance of Bella, god she's so _whiny_. And-"

"Alice, Rose!" I froze, shooting Alice a frosty glare. She shrugged, bare shoulder moving up slightly with a non-apologetic smile on her face.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, traffic was _horrible_." I looked up and narrowed my eyes at Bella's outfit. She was wearing faded jeans with a hole in the knee, and a blue shirt three sizes too big, knotted at the side. Her hair was in a messy braid, thrown carelessly over her shoulder. I couldn't understand how she wasn't embarrassed wearing that next to Alice and I. Alice was wearing a deep purple off the shoulder dress, her short hair skillfully swept to the side with a silver pin.

I was wearing a short red, one shoulder dress, hair perfectly pinned back in a low bun, chandelier earrings gracing my lobes. I smoothed my dress and threw a pointed look up at Bella, and she blushed before sitting in the last chair at the small round table. Alice noticed and giggled.

"Is that Edward's shirt Bella?" Bella covered her mouth, her whole face turning an unattractive tomato red. I curled my lip as Alice laughed loudly, earning stares from the other patrons in the café.

"Traffic my butt! You were sexing Edward this morning!" Alice pointed her spoon, drops of her hot chocolate splattering the wooden table.

"Alice!" Bella hissed looking worriedly around them making sure no one overheard.

I smirked crossing my legs, feeling particularly catty that morning, "Oh, don't be so shocked Alice. Eddie always did like morning sex."

Bella's face immediately drained of color, and her nails bit into the wood on the edge of the table. I felt a sharp pain to my shin as Alice's stiletto heel kicked me.

"I'm…sorry, I really can't stay after all, I've got to get the house cleaned." Bella mumbled before quickly getting up and leaving the restaurant. I let a full blown smile form as the tinkling bell above the door signaled her departure.

Alice threw me a look so shriveling and demeaning it would have had her husband on his knees begging forgiveness. But my name wasn't Jasper, and instead it was my turn to shrug.

"You can be such a bitch sometimes Rosalie. I honestly don't know why I put up with you. If it weren't for Jasper-" She shook her head angrily, throwing a ten down before standing up and scurrying after Bella.

So dramatic. It wasn't my fault Bella's precious Edward had a sex drive before he met her. It was a shame he wouldn't put out for me anymore, because, believe me I still tried. He wasn't repulsive, and was halfway decent in the bedroom. And he was rich.

I sighed finishing off my drink. The Cullen's were made of old money. I could have had that fortune in my grasp…but he had to go fall in love. With a police officer's daughter no less. Talk about scraping the bottom of the barrel. Not only did I have to deal with Alice and Jasper being disgustingly in love, Edward and Bella were always together now too. I didn't honestly believe they were in love though, it was the sex, had to be. Why else would two people tolerate each other for so long? It was lust pure and simple, love was a farce made up to make being tied to someone forever sound even remotely tolerable.

Putting my own money down, I stood up and made my way towards the door, heels clicking on the tile. An arm was suddenly thrown over my shoulders.

"Hey baby, are you-" I looked up and immediately cut him off, voice full of contempt and disgust.

"_No_."

* * *

><p>Emmett McCarty was tired, and that was putting it mildly. After a long day at school, and an even longer practice where his boys acted like they forgot how to throw a damn ball simply because it was a four day weekend was a mystery to him. Honestly, they were lucky he was feeling generous and decided not to throw a Saturday morning practice at them.<p>

He wasn't normally a complainer or in a sour mood often, but those boys made a promise to him and his team when they tried out, a promise to work hard, and always keep their love for the game alive. He shook his head, half of them were ready to forget that just because they were going to a 'hot' party or 'getting some' from their girls over the long weekend. _Or guys_, Emmett thought with a chuckle, he didn't really discriminate. Unless it affected their game.

Putting his phone on silent, he pushed open the bar door and looked around the place, well over technically since at 6'5 he towered over most. He grinned, dimples popping into view when he spotted a familiar bronze head sitting at a corner in the back of the smoky bar.

He stepped all the way in, ignoring the smoke that attacked his face and walked to the bar, used to the way slighter men quickly stepped out of his way seeing his size and bulk, he grinned at the red headed woman across from him wiping down the counter.

"Whiskey, preferably Jack Daniels," He boomed startling her, his dimples popped up as she jumped then narrowed her green eyes at him, "And as much as your willing to give me."

"Those kids must have been a bunch of brats today," She shook her head grabbing a glass from behind her and tipping the bottle down until the amber liquid was flowing in. She handed him the glass, significantly fuller and he grinned at her.

"How'd you guess? Thanks Jenna." He saluted her with the glass and thumped the slightly shorter man on the back of the head with his drink.

"Jesus Em, way to almost start a fight you giant." Edward said clapping his back before snatching his drink to swallow half of it.

"Fucker." Emmett mumbled good naturedly stealing it back.

"What took you? I have to leave soon, Bella's making Chinese." He grumbled, but the small smile and the softening of his green eyes after didn't leave much weight behind the statement.

"I would have been here sooner, but the boys had to do extra laps." Emmett grinned a little too sadistically to be acceptable. Edward gave a small laugh.

"I used to hate those." He shook his head and Emmett snorted.

"Please Cullen; you only had one season of it, try for all of high school and college to boot!" Emmett laughed finishing off his drink in one swallow, the liquid burning pleasantly as it went down.

Edward waved a hand dismissively at him, before quickly swallowing the rest of his drink, the ice clinking together as he sat it back on the table.

"Exactly, I got out." Edward grinned. "Glad too, I still have _no_ idea how you talked me into joining in the first place. Jasper laughed his ass off when Alice showed him those pictures."

"Speaking of Alice, how are the newlyweds? It'll be a year soon right?"

"Yeah, great actually, I still can't believe you haven't met Jasper yet, you two would get along great."

Emmett looked down at his knee forlornly; he had had surgery on it a few days before their wedding and was still at the hospital in Washington, not able to make it to the wedding in Jasper's home town of Houston. And it seemed he and Jasper always just seemed to miss each other when he ever was visiting Edward's sister. They had all three been inseparable since the third grade when Alice had an unfortunate incident involving a class clown, a piece of gum, and Alice's hair. Apparently Emmett pushing the little boy off the slide in retaliation made him best friend material to the fraternal twins.

"Sunday!" Edward suddenly grinned. Emmett raised a brow.

"Dinner! Its Jasper's birthday and we're having a little get together for him. It's perfect, the one day all of us aren't busy."

"I'd love to meet him Edward, but it's his birthday I don't know if he-"

"Please, the only person he really talks to is Alice and me. He needs more guy friends. He'd love you, I know it. And, you literally get along with _everyone._"

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Who's all going?"

"Me, Bella, Alice and- oh shit."

Emmett burst into loud laughter, turning the heads of several bar patrons. He rarely heard the bronze haired man cuss.

"Oh shit?" He grinned and Edward shook his head, eyes snapping back to him.

"I gotta go Em," He ran a hand through his perpetually messy hair. "Really gotta…go. Sunday Emmett! Alice's!"

Emmett watched in amusement and confusion as Edward headed to the back exit near the restrooms no one ever dared go to, wondering what had the man so flustered and in such a quick hurry to leave. He shrugged making his way back to the bar for another drink.

He sat down slowly, wary of the bar stool remembering the unfortunate incident that happened the first time he and Edward discovered the small bar.

"Another." A smooth voice to his left floated into his ear. He looked over and shit, he always tried to be a gentleman, really he did, but the blonde situated directly next to him, with three empty shot glasses already in front of her did nothing to stop his eyes from roaming over her form. A tight blue dress ended just above tan knees, showcasing a pair of long slim legs he wouldn't mind wrapped around his-

He swallowed, slamming his glass down, "Me too, Jenna." He didn't know why it was so difficult to get out those three words, tongue almost glued to the roof of his mouth. Jenna rose a brow a few seconds later, sitting two shots in front of them. He watched as a manicured hand shot out and then a second later the glass was thrown back down, empty before he could even grab his own. _Holy shit_, Emmett thought, she was beautiful and could drink better than most of the guys he knew?

"Um." Was all he stuttered out a second later when the shot meant for him was raised towards lips slathered in red lip stick and all he could do was stare as they parted, easily swallowing his drink as well.

"I need it more than you do." She said, and he could detect the barest hint of a slur beneath her words.

"Bad day?" He managed to ask and she threw her head back, blonde hair falling in soft curls down her back before she finally looked at him. He sat up a little straighter when her eyes, a blue almost lavender in color, focused in on his arms briefly, before looking at his face appreciatively.

"Hardly. But, if I'm going to do this I need something of the liquid quality to help me." She muttered, but then brightened a moment later looking at him.

"You're cute; I always had a thing for dimples. What do you do?"

Emmett was thoroughly confused but answered anyway, "I teach at the local high school-"

And immediately the interest vanished behind her eyes as she looked down at her phone frowning. She set a few bills on the bar before standing up in impossibly high heels, and Emmett wondered how she didn't fall and break her neck. But it was nice to look at none the less. The smell of coconut, vanilla and a slight trace of Vodka assaulted his nose and there was warm breath on his ear, "I think I might be a little short, cover it for me?"

By the time he looked up and recovered his senses, she was gone, her vanilla scent the only thing that remained of her visit.

* * *

><p>Emmett cruised slowly in his four year old jeep, admiring the view. Alice and Jasper lived in a nice house on the outskirts of the city, and the scenery was nice. He wouldn't mind hiking in the woods off in the distance. Or hunting he thought fondly, thinking of his late father who taught him everything he knew about it.<p>

Edward had informed him on the phone a few hours prior that it wasn't anything too formal, so he'd pulled on a pair of dark jeans and dark blue plaid button up thrown over a white shirt. He'd attempted to brush his hair, but as usual that did nothing to keep the curls down and they sprang up in every direction as soon he stepped out his front door and the wind hit him.

Pulling into the drive way Emmett was again amazed at the Cullen-Hale household. Now, it wasn't a mansion, but it was big enough to make his small two bedroom one floor look extremely shabby in comparison. Emmett looked up at three storied house with its white paint and blue shutters and felt no resentment. Sure it was nicer than his, but he was content in his little home. It was his and that was all that mattered.

Grabbing the poorly wrapped gift out the front seat he hopped out the jeep and made his way to the wooden front door to ring the bell. After a few seconds of no sound he pushed his finger back on the button, pressing it again and again.

Alice absolutely hated it when he did that instead of waiting, and Emmett used any knowledge he could that would annoy his pint sized best friend. Even after years of knowing each other, Emmett still found humor and entertainment in annoying her. Now Edward had always been a little bit tougher, but he realized the key to annoying Edward now was flustering or embarrassing his girlfriend. It worked every time.

The door swung open a second later, and a tiny form was glaring up at him, looking rather formidable for someone her size.

"Emmett. How many times do I have to tell you, ring the doorbell _once_! Is it that hard to understand?"

"Oh, I understood all right." He grinned stepping into the foyer, kicking his boots off by the door, figuring his shoes on her new hardwood would be a bit too much if he still wanted to pester her later.

"Then why do you do it?" She threw her thin arms in the air, glaring hair seeming even more spiky than usual in her anger.

"Because it pisses you off." He replied happily picking her up with one arm and squeezing her two him in one of his infamous bear hugs.

"_Emmett!_ You put me down right now! I told you-" She cut herself off with a squeal as he walked down her hall, then past the living room to her kitchen following the cacophony of voices.

"You have five seconds to put me down, or I swear I'll-" She was once again cut off as Emmett dumped her to the ground and she nearly fell over. She righted herself a second later, and shot a look of murder at him.

"Alice?" A voice drawled, with a _very_ thick accent from across the kitchen and Emmett looked over at the man just a few inches shorter than he, but much leaner. With honey blonde hair a bit too long and eyes a shade of blue that was almost lavender and Emmett wondered dimly why they seemed so familiar.

"Jasper, this is Emmett, also known as the giant, no brained Neanderthal that picks up women like a grocery bag just because he's inhumanly large and has no sense of respect or what's appropriate!" Alice turned away from him going towards her much taller husband, clearly annoyed with Emmett.

Emmett rolled his eyes and walked around the marble island to shake Jasper's hand, his grip was strong and firm and Emmett grinned appreciatively. Dressed in an old band t-shirt, torn jeans, and cowboy boots Emmett immediately liked him.

"You hunt?" Was Emmett's way of introduction, and Jasper's eyes lit up immediately.

"All the time, well I used to, till I married the missus that is. I take it you do-"

"You just had to mention hunting didn't you? Now he'll _never_ shut up." Emmett looked across the room startled, hearing a very familiar voice even though he'd only heard it once before.

And there, sitting down in one of the chairs at the small glass table, dressed to the nines in a white dress and black heels that were, once again impossibly long, was the same blonde bombshell he saw at the bar just a few days ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>An udpate, and Em and Rose meet! Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you liked it!


	3. Hot and Cold

Two: Hot And Cold

His dark eyes widened, the whites surrounding the blue, but his features smoothed out a moment later, into a slow grin, revealing two dimples in each cheek. I wasn't so drunk I didn't remember him from the night before. Not yet anyway, my memory didn't start to get hazy until around the time I got into my taxi.

"Well, well, well." He crossed his thick arms, "You're the whiskey stealer. You owe me five bucks."

I scoffed, fingers tracing the edge of my wine glass, since I was taking it slow tonight. Contrary to popular belief, I did actually care for my brother, no matter how much he acted like a moron. "I forgot you're working on a teacher's salary, you need every penny don't you?"

"_Rosalie!_" Alice said, hand over her mouth and Jasper gave me a hard glare. What? It was true; it was well known teachers didn't make much money. Now, college professors on the other hand… But, far from being offended, he laughed, the sound a deep baritone rising from his stomach. Alice grinned, and I almost felt myself smile at the infectious laugh. Almost.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" His laugh died down into chuckles as he placed a poorly wrapped gift on the marble island.

"That doesn't even begin to describe her." Jasper mumbled, putting a warm hand on my shoulder and squeezing, a clear warning to behave. "This, Emmett, is my sister Rosalie. As you can guess, she doesn't really have a filter."

"You're related?! But you sound so country, and she isn't!"

"Jasper likes his God awful accent, for reasons I won't even pretend to understand." I stood up, and smirked, not missing the way the big brute's eyes lingered on my legs. I grabbed the wine bottle, and prepared to pour another glass when the bottle was snatched from my fingers.

"Jasper!" I snapped, and he shook his head.

"You've had three glasses. Enough Rose." His voice was firm, and I sighed, before nodding. I felt an arm loop through mine a second later.

"I'm so happy! We just need Edward and Bella and we'll be complete. Everyone I love, under the same roof!" Alice squealed in my ear and I flinched, "Jazzy, you and Emmett are gonna be _best_ friends!"

"Befriend all the riff raff." I mumbled, tossing my hair. Alice seemed to be the only one to hear, as Emmett and Jasper were enthusiastically trading deer camp stories.

"Rose, can I talk to you for a second?" Alice asked, already pulling me out the kitchen and down the hall, till we were in their living room. For a tiny thing, she sure was strong.

"I believe you meant, 'Rose, can I drag you to the living room?'" I yanked my arm back, and straightened my sleeve, giving her an annoyed look.

"Rosalie, Emmett's my _best_ friend, okay? I'd appreciate it if you don't try to cut him down every time he talks. And-" She paused, eyes widening as if a thought just struck her.

"You two know each other?!" She screeched suddenly.

I shrugged, "We've met."

"Oh, come on Rosalie, there has to be more than that!" Alice whined, tugging on my dress. I didn't respond.

"Rosalieeee!"

"You're acting like a child!" I snapped, and she pouted.

"Fine, I'll just go ask, Emmett. He's nicer anyway!" She stuck her tongue out at me and skipped back to the kitchen. I turned back to the kitchen, prepared to follow them when there was a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly who it was.

"Well, hello, Edward." I smirked as I pulled the door open, the frown I wore gone.

"Aren't you handsome." I murmured. Yes, I found Edward attractive. Would I sleep with him? Definitely. It didn't mean I had to like him though; he still annoyed the hell out of me. What was so special about Bella that he didn't even look twice at me anymore? That bothered me more than anything. I was superior in looks and she… was average. Average hair, average face, average body. What did she have that I didn't?

Yet, I had no true desire to break them up. I only flirted so much, and threw suggestive comments at him to get under Bella's skin. The only sure way to get his hackles raised and on the offense. Quiet by nature and with a thick skin, it was normally hard to annoy him. Until Bella that is. And, I _loved_ annoying Edward.

"Rosalie." Was all the response he gave me, arm tightening around Bella as they swept past me to the kitchen. I laughed, he'd barely gotten through the door, and he'd already seemed agitated. It was shaping up to be a very nice night indeed.

"So," I looked across the counter hearing a booming voice, "How come Jasper has the accent and you don't?"

I sighed annoyed, I'd come to the kitchen to escape the scene of disgustingly cute couples under the guise of grabbing an extra bite and something more to drink. If only for a few minutes at least. I was happy for my brother, I was and even _I_ could see Bella, -surprisingly- made Edward happy, but… being the only single one surrounded by a group of couples tended to grate on my nerves.

I looked back down at my glass of tea, tone bored, "Why would I? I don't live there anymore."

"And? It's your roots. Don't you have to work to keep from letting it show?"

"I've gotten pretty good at it over the past few years." I shrugged slightly, watching as he picked at our leftover cake, running his finger through the white frosting then popping it in his mouth. I quickly looked away, picking up my drink.

"Sorry about the gift thing by the way. I didn't know Jasper had a twin."

"I'm sure you-" I paused remembering Alice's words and sighed, "It's fine."

"No, what were you going to say?" He grinned, right in front of me now, arms crossed.

"Nothing."

"Aw, come on! You were gonna say something."

"It was nothing, Emmett."

"Was too!"

"Was no-" I glared at him, cutting myself off again, slamming my glass down on the marble island and glaring at him.

"Someone's getting a little temperamental."

"I am _not_ temperamental!" I snapped, stepping closer and tilting my head up.

"Are too. I'm not the one who just randomly got mad." He just stood there smiling with his stupid dimples. I got under peoples skin, not the other way around. The fact that he wasn't bothered just pissed me off.

"Am not, you're just an idiot! What is wrong with you?!"

"Is something wrong?" Jasper stood in the doorway with three empty glasses and an amused expression.

"Just peachy." I snapped, turning and shoving him aside to go back into the living room.

"Love the accent Rosalie!"

I nearly snarled.

* * *

><p>Emmett laughed, watching her retreating form. So, she wasn't as good at hiding the accent as she claimed.<p>

"I think I like you." Jasper grinned wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he led them to the living room, "He's a keeper y'all!"

Rosalie looked ready to spit at them both from the recliner, but she just tossed her hair and faced Alice who was gesturing wildly.

"So, Emmett, got a girlfriend?" Jasper asked, arm around Alice as Emmett sat back in his spot on the floor, long legs sprawled out.

"Emmett?" Edward snorted. Emmett shot him a playful glare.

"I get plenty of ass though." Emmett shot back, and the boys immediately laughed, while Alice rolled her eyes and Bella blushed. Rosalie shot him a disbelieving look.

"Who'd sleep with you?"

"Rosalie!" Alice said, but her hand covering her mouth failed to hide her giggle.

"I bet I could get you to." Emmett once again was smiling.

"Like you have anything to offer." Alice shared a look with Jasper at her words, but neither said anything.

"Oh, I have plenty to offer. Big things in big packages and all."

"Emmett that is _not_ how it goes." Alice rolled her eyes. He shrugged; she got the point either way.

"Can we not talk about the size of your…err package?" Jasper asked.

"Someone feeling a little small?" Emmett couldn't help but to say.

"He is not!"

"Alice!" Bella shot Alice a look of horror.

"But he's not!" The guys all laughed again while the girls looked at them like they were idiots. Well, Rosalie and Alice were, Bella just looked embarrassed. Emmett almost felt sorry for her.

The rest of the night went by in much of the same way, the girls joking around and the guys taking it too far, making Bella blush, Alice roll her eyes and Rosalie smirk. For it being the first time Emmett was meeting Jasper, they got along surprisingly well. They seemed to share a fondness for making Edward the butt of all their jokes.

And, it wasn't weird for him to be the only single male in the room; the conversation flowed easily from all sides. Well for the most part, Rosalie ignored him half the time, or shot him condescending looks when she wasn't. It didn't bother him though, not too many things could.

Emmett glanced at his watch and groaned, it was almost three in the morning, "I love you guys, but I have to be up in three hours and I usually need twice as much as that to function correctly."

"Yeah, it has gotten pretty late. The missus is fast asleep." Jasper grinned down at Alice, sprawled in his lap, fast asleep.

"This one's halfway there." Edward smirked as Bella blinked sleepily a few times before his words sunk in and she shook her head.

"I'm up, I'm just-"

"Hey!" Jasper grinned a moment later before he shot Alice a worried look and lowering his voice, "Its late guys, you knows there's three spare rooms, you're more than welcome to them."

"No, thanks-"

"I was asking them, Rose. You're staying whether you want to or not." He shot her a look, then cut his eyes to the wine bottle she'd tried unsuccessfully to hide behind her chair, but it had tipped over and rolled until it was halfway under the table.

She flushed, stalking towards the kitchen, "Whatever. I might as well drink some more since I can't drive anyway."

Jasper sighed, shooting her retreating form a long look before turning back towards them, offering them yet another apologetic smile for his sisters behavior.

"No, we need-"

"You two are staying, Bella and I have plans in the morning anyway." Alice suddenly had four pairs of wide eyes directed at her. She yawned before shooting them a glare, "Don't even start. We have things to do in the morning, Bella. There's a full bed you guys can share, and Emmett can-"

"Yeah, no. I really can't, Alice. All my clothes are at home, and I have some papers I've still got to grade, and a test to-

"Its okay, Emmett, we get it." Jasper clapped his back as best as he could with Alice still curled in his arms, a pout on her tiny face.

He grinned, reaching forward to ruffle her hair, "Maybe next time, Lil' Bit."

She huffed but laughed a moment later.

"Thank you guys, I actually had fun tonight. You're not half bad, Jasper, we'll have to go hunting once the season-"

Alice interrupted him with a groan, but Jasper's eyes were already shining at having found a hunting partner. He shot her a cocky grin before saying his last goodbyes, noting Rosalie didn't make a reappearance. But, he didn't let it get to him, he whistled to himself as he finally stepped out of the door, tossing a wave over his shoulder and he finally disappeared into the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Holy... wow guys, I am _so_ sorry this took so long. I've been so busy with school and hadn't realized it'd been so long until I actually logged into my account today. Again, I'm so sorry about the delay. I uploaded this as soon as I could since most of it was prewritten. I apologize if there are any mistakes, if there please let me know! And I'm open to ideas and suggestions for this story as well and maybe a beta reader, I feel like I've gotten so far away from these plot characters it'd be good to have someone there to be able to kick my butt into high gear and actually UPDATE. Sorry again guys, I'm determined to finish this story even if I'm only three chapters in.


End file.
